Fiery Kisses
by MrsTobyCavanaugh
Summary: Moze moved away, and Ned hasn't seen her for two years. Now it's his eighteenth, will he finally get to see her? total NOZE! ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~FIRST SCENE~

Ned Bigby squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to sleep the day away. It was the morning of his eighteenth, and yet another day without his best friend, Jennifer Mosely. Sure, he had much more deeper feelings for Moze, maybe that was why he missed her so much.

Moze had moved away the summer before they went to college. She had orginally planned to go to college with Ned and Cookie, but things changed; and she got accepeted elsewhere. Ned hadn't seen her in two years, they of course still spoke sometimes; but not as often as he'd like.

Ned's phone vibrated on the set of drawers next to his bed. He half expected it to be Moze calling to wish him a happy birthday; but it wasn't.

"Morning Mom." He spoke, his voice containing a soft croak.

"Happy Eighteenth my baby boy!" She screeched down the phone to him. He slapped his hand to his forehead, signalling the pain she'd caused.

"Thanks Mom, I'll be over in a bit." He replied, and once he'd heard her affirmative, he hung up. Ned lived in his own apartment now, and even owned his own car. He was living the life. He proceeded to get out of bed and get ready to see what the day would bring him.

_In a middle school full of bullies,  
Insane teachers,  
And gross school lunches.  
Ned Bigby, that's me.  
And my two bestfriends trying to do the impossible,  
Help create a guide that will help you survive school.  
Growin' up  
Lookin' out  
I'll surive no doubt,  
Never fear,  
Bring it on  
Break it down,  
What's in my way!  
_  
"Hello Son." Mrs Bigby greeted as Ned walked through the door of their home.

"Hey mom, hey dad." He answered, while his dad gave him a mischevious look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Tonight son, will be the best night of your life!" Mr Bigby smiled. "I'm taking you and Cookie to your first night club."

Ned frowned, he wished Moze was there to share it with him. If she hadn't of moved, it would be the trio tonight.

"Is something wrong?"

Ned shook his head and gave his father a small smile, "No, I'm excited for tonight, really I am."

"But?" Mrs Bigby knew her son better than anyone, and she knew when his 'Buts' were coming.

"I just wish Moze was here, ya know? We grew up together. Spending my eighteenth without her just seems so... so wrong."

Before either could answer, they were stopped by Ned's cell phone once again ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, _Moze _it read. He felt excitement surge through him as he answered the call.

"Happy Eighteenth, you!" He heard Moze shout down the phone. He smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"Thanks, Moze."

"So, what are your plans?" Moze asked him.

"Dad's taking me and Cookie to some club." He answered.

"Ooh, well have fun." She cooed.

"I wish you were here though." He mumbled, not expecting her to hear.

"Me too." She sighed. Ned looked taken aback, he hadn't known she could hear. "Anyway, I should go, I have so much work to do. But, have fun and I'll give you a call later."

"Okay Moze," He frowned slightly. "I miss you."

"See you later, and I miss you too." She replied, he could almost hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. Then she hung up.

~NEXT SCENE~

Cookie knocked loudly on Ned's apartment door. Ned got up off the couch and answered the door.

"Happy Birthday Ned!" Cookie grinned. "Are you ready for the best night of your life?"

In return he received a firm shake of the head. "Not really."

"You wish Moze was here to celebrate with us, huh?" Cookie confirmed, practically reading Ned's mind. Ned nodded and looked down. "Has she called you yet?"

"Uh-huh. She had to go though, something about a lot of work. We didn't have much time to talk at all." Ned frowned. "She said she'd call later though."

Cookie nodded, "So are you ready to go celebrate?"

"I guess." Ned smiled slightly.

~NEXT SCENE~

Ned and Cookie met Mr Bigby outside of the club. It had _'Club 21' _written in neon purple and blue letters outside, it looked pretty fabulous but deserted. It seemed no one was inside.

"Does anyone even come here?" Ned asked, confused as to why it looked so deserted.

"They should. It's one of the newest and most happening clubs out here." Mr Bigby answered. "Right, should we head on in?"

Ned and Cookie replied with a nod, and the three of them headed in.

"SURPRISE!" The crowd shouted. The lights were switched on, and Ned could see all his friends and family were stood below. A vast, black stage was behind them and a large shining disco dall hung from the ceiling. Strobe lights, streamers, banners and various other decorations hung from different places.

"Ned!" Mrs Bigby smiled, hugging him. "Now, if you'd like to stand back, we'd like to present you with a surprise." She said, grinning like a chesire cat.

"Come on out love!" Mr Bigby shouted, as Ned watched totally confused.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he wached his best friend emerge from behind the door. "Moze!" He yelled, and caught her in a tight hug, as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was wearing a bright red and black gypsy top, with a pair of ripped black trousers and a pair of bright red converse. She had on the beautiful shell locket Ned had bought her for her birthday two years ago, and her hair was waved slightly. She had on a red slouchy beanie.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm so happy you're here! What are you doing here?!" Ned smiled, setting her back on the ground.

"I decided that living over there wasn't right for me, so I moved back." She smiled.

"You did?!" Ned asked, shocked.

Moze nodded, and looked out the corner of her eye to see someone waving her over on stage. "C'mon." She smiled, dragging him over to the stage. He stood in front as she stood on the stage. She did a quick introduction, then the music was about to play. The beat was slow, and obviously an acoustic version.

_I don't wanna make a scene,  
I don't wanna let you down.  
Try to do my own thing,  
And I'm starting to figure it out,  
That it's alright,  
Keep it together wherever we go,  
And it's alright, oh well whatever,  
Everybody needs to know._

You might be crazy,  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,  
And it's crazy that someone could change me,  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off,  
Look 'em in the eye, I say I can never get enough,  
Cause it's alright,  
Keep it together wherever we go,  
And it's alright, oh well whatever,  
Everybody needs to know.

You might be crazy,  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,  
And it's crazy that someone could change me,  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

If it was raining you would yell at the sun,  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done,  
You say it's just another day in the shade,  
Look at what a mess we've made

You might be crazy,  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,  
You might be crazy have I told you lately... that I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me,  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't wanna make a scene,  
I don't wanna let you down...

Moze finished her song with a big grin, and Ned winked at her which made her blush. She jumped off stage and Ned wrapped her in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her round.

"That was amazing! Thank you so much!" He smiled while she giggled.

~NEXT SCENE~  
Moze and Ned were stood outside in a rose garden behind the club that they knew all too well. "So where are you staying?" Ned asked, since it was just the two of them.

Moze shrugged, "I figured with my parents."

"I missed you so much while you were away." Ned said.

"I missed you too." She smiled slightly.

All was quiet for a moment unil Moze broke the silence.

"So, I think we should clear something up." She began.

He looked at her questionly with an eyebrow raised.

"I know that how much I missed you while I was away, wasn't because you're my best friend. It was because I'm in love with you." She blurted, avoiding his eyes.

Ned stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist; he was now taller than her. He inched his head closer, "I'm in love with you too." She could feel his warm breath against her lips; sending her in a trance.

It was gentle, but captivating, as he pressed his soft, warm lips against hers. Mesmerized lips pressed together; transporting them into another world. Their tounges danced together bringing a fiery heat to the cool air. With just the two of them; the rest of the world disappeared.

Then suddenly, the intensity washes away; and slowly, but surely, the world comes back into focus and their moment is gone.

As their breaths got longer, they both whispered the same thing, "Wow."__


End file.
